The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Television programming content providers are increasingly providing a wide variety of content to consumers. Available content is typically displayed to the user using a grid guide. The grid guide typically includes channels and timeslots as well as programming information for each information timeslot. The programming information may include the content title and other identifiers such as actor information and the like.
Providing convenient ways for users to select and find content is useful to content providers. Mobile phones are have been used to order content and watch content. However, the use of a mobile device within a vehicle by the vehicle operator has inherent safety risks. However, the use of certain content such as a sporting event is time sensitive and therefore access is desirable at any time.